


14G

by cashmerekats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Idk something that had been on my mind for awhile, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashmerekats/pseuds/cashmerekats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday Jean rides the elevator, and more often than not runs into the same guy. Not only that, but the two live on the same floor, just apartments away from each other. And all those elevator rides are really good for getting to know somebody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14G

423 Adler Place, Brooklyn, Apartment 14J.

Jean looked up at the tenement, holding a bag of groceries with his right arm. The tenement towered over the Brooklyn street, standing amongst the other buildings, denting the sky. The apartment complex was one of the bigger ones, only reaching up to about fifteen stories. The actual rooms inside the building were small and old, barely passing city health regulations. The saying about living in a box truly applied to Jean, and every time he heard the phrase, he cringed.

His apartment seemed especially small, with nothing but a bed, a dresser, and a tv stand. And by bed he meant a single bed with strange stains that creaked whenever he laid on it, and by dresser, he meant two drawers that barely held anything that stood next to his closet. And by tv stand, he meant of course a small table that held a staticky television set from ten years ago.

It was all he could afford on his budget. He had moved to the city after high school and was getting his degree, in between working to make ends meet. His parents helped him out, like when he failed to make ends meet. In actuality, his father was a corporate magnate that could fully support Jean, but was a stern believer in making one's own way in the world. Then again, his father never stayed in an apartment where roaches grew to the size of mice.

Sighing, Jean entered the building, groceries in tow. The lobby was a futile attempt to display luxury, but between the fake plants that smelled like mildew, and the stained, torn couches, it was a far shot. The receptionist who sat at the desk was a rotund woman who always frowned whenever people walked in. Jean nodded at her as he passed, but, like always, she scoffed and went back to her desk. Besides the raggedy furniture, two elevators stood in the lobby.

Jean pressed the button, waiting for the elevator doors, impatiently. The elevators moved at a snails pace, and today they were both at the top of the building. 

_Might as well get comfortable._

He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he become aware of the fact that he was no longer alone. Standing away from him, humming and staring at the elevator, was the blonde from his floor.

The blonde always seemed to be on the elevators at the same time as Jean, either coming or going, or joining him along for the ride. The two barely spoke but Jean was somewhat fascinated with the blonde.

He had silky blonde hair, and straight white teeth. His eyes were light blue, and his eyelashes were practically transparent. Sometimes Jean would catch a glance of his eyelashes reflecting the fluorescent light and admire their length. His eyes always had slight dark circles under them, but the rest of his skin was fair. He had a short stature, as well as a slight frame, and in the small elevator, Jean always caught wafts of his lavender smell.

The only thing Jean didn’t know was his name.

_Ping._

The elevator doors opened, and the two went for the door at the same time. Nearly bumping into each other, Jean stepped back and gestured for the blonde to go, with his free arm. 

The blonde stepped inside, and Jean got in after him. The blonde looked at Jean, asking, “Fourteenth, right?”

“U-Uh, yeah”

The blonde’s face lit up, as he exclaimed, “I knew it!”

Jean nodded awkwardly, saying, “We do run into each other alot on this huh?”

The blonde nodded, saying, “Yeah, we do come to think of it. And I don’t even know your name.”

Blushing, Jean stammered, “Oh, J-Jean Kirschtein.”

“Armin Arlert.  _Sind sie Deutsch?”_

Apparently, Jean’s confusion was obvious, as the blonde, as Armin, said, in english, “Are you German?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jean said, “Uh, I’m half German and half French, but had more of a French upbringing and stuff.”

Armin nodded. “Hmm, pretty cool.”

“Y-Yeah, and-”

_Ping._

The elevator door opened and Jean’s heart dropped.  _What the hell? This is the day the ride goes by fast?!_

Armin smiled at Jean, laughing, “Well, nice to meet you Jean. I guess I’ll see you on the elevator some other time!”

“Ye-Yeah! Probably!”

Walking out the elevator and heading the direction opposite Jean’s, Armin said, “Enjoy your groceries!”

“You too!”

Jean suddenly stopped, realizing what he had said. Smacking his head, he thought,  _Idiot! Really? You too?_

Face turning extremely red, he turned around, but apparently Armin hadn’t noticed. He was twisting a key into the lock of apartment 14G. Hurrying, Jean rushed to his apartment door, fumbling with the keys, and heading inside.

Over the next two weeks, Jean became excited to run into Armin on the elevator. The days he would they would talk the entire ride, but never long enough. Slivers of conversations here and there, and Jean was trying to make the most of his time.

He learned that Armin was into history, reading, and loved the sea. He learned that he had a grandfather that lived upstate, and Armin went occasionally to visit him. His two best friends still lived upstate, but Armin had moved down here to finish school.

Armin was such an interesting person, but he also was a good listener. No matter what Jean said, he always seemed so eager to listen, no matter how stupid it was. He laughed at Jean’s jokes, and Jean looked forward to the rides in the elevator with him.

On the day’s Jean  _didn’t_ run into him, Jean would spend the rest of the day gloomily. 

One of these days, it hit him. He longed to see Armin during the day, wanted to talk with him, listen to him, see him. 

Sitting in the elevator by himself, Jean realized that he had fallen for the boy in 14G. 

But for the next few days, he didn’t run into Armin. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, nothing. The boy from 14G was nowhere to be found.

Finally, Jean, who had just about given up on seeing or telling Armin how he felt, ran into him on the elevator one day.

Immediately, Armin smiled at him, a warm smile that melted Jean’s heart. His mouth moved, but Jean just stared, knees locking, palms sweating. The other day it seemed so simple, that he would just tell Armin. Standing here, he was overcome with anxiety. Why would Armin go for him? He was awkward, said dumb things, and according to some, had a weird haircut.

As all these insecurities ran through his head, he realized something, Armin had been  _speaking_ this whole time.

Blushing he stuttered, “S-Sorry, I was uh, distracted...”

Armin laughed, a light, musical laugh, like bells, and said, “Oh, I was just asking what you’ve been up to?”

Crossing his arms, Jean said, “Oh, you know, nothing much. School stuff. Work. The usual. What about you?”

Armin shrugged, saying, “Nothing much. I went up to visit my grandpa for a couple of days.”

“How was it?”

“Boring. I mean, I love my grandpa, but  _old people.”_

“O-Oh. Yeah.”

Armin tilted his head, blonde hair shifting to the side, “Are you okay, Jean?”

Clenching his fists, Jean squeezed out the nerves, saying, “Uh, y-yeah. Uh, actually I gotta tell you something.”

“Hm?”

Swallowing, Jean said, “Armin, I l-like you. I think you’re a really cool person, and I want to, like, get to know you better.”

Armin smiled softly, saying, “Oh, J-Jean..."

Suddenly, the blonde’s eyes welled up with tears. Shocked, Jean said, “A-Armin?! What’s wrong?”

The blonde shook his head, laughing, “N-Nothing, it’s just, I’ve actually liked you for a long time. All those elevator rides, e-even before we started talking. You just always seemed like a sweet guy. I was just too afraid to ever say anything.”

Jean laughed, as Armin brushed tears out of his eyes, “Well lucky thing I’m brave, huh?”

The two laughed and looked at each other. Feeling a slight blush on his face, Jean cleared his throat, asking, “S-So, maybe we could go out sometime?”

Armin nodded, saying, “I’d like that.”

_Ping._

The elevator doors opened, and the two stepped out. Standing in the hallway they exchanged numbers. Jean held up the slip of paper with Armin’s digits on it, saying, “I’ll c-call you.”

Armin nodded, beaming as he gestured to his apartment, “Yeah. And you know where to find me.”

“Yeah. In 14G.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small jearmin drabble I had in my mind.
> 
> I just really love Jean and Armin's dynamic and they're just my favorite ship in snk, and I just wanted to do this.
> 
> Feel free to comment and whatever, or hmu on tumblr at kobayakawajpg.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
